wrong thoughts
by moshi-ben
Summary: “ like this!... hey why are you always on top? Can’t you do it with out being on the top!”“ should I take my shirt off?” “Yeah. It will be much better with out it. How is it, Naruto? Does it feel great.” “S..Sai…more” Naruto moaned under the touches of Sa


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters… I hope I do…

A.N: this does not have anything to do with the manga… Sai is a bit kind here.

* * *

"…talking…"

'…thinking…'

(…me…saying things and stuffs…)

* * *

During some missions, Sai and Naruto became close until they finally succeeded on rescuing Sasuke from the evil clutches of that snake man, Oro-chan ( I really like the sound of it!).

One day, Naruto's team (Sasuke is not with Naruto's team in this fic.) came back from a mission. The blond ninja was badly injured and was brought to the hospital. This news, of course, reached Sasuke's ears. He wanted to visit Naruto but the hokage won't let him. She said that he could visit Naruto tomorrow, for the blond boy was sleeping and she didn't want any one disturbing the container of kyuubi.

* * *

\\\ (((Next day)))>>>/

The first thing that was on Sasuke's head is to visit his injured lover. On his way to the hospital, he passed by the Yamanaka flower shop and decided to buy some flowers for Naruto.

"ara, Sasuke-kun! What brings you here?" lucky for him Ino was the one on the counter.

" I want to buy some flowers." He said not even looking at Ino.

"what flowers?" the blond girl asked coming closer to Sasuke.

The raven haired boy scanned the flowers. " I want 18 of these and five of those." Sasuke pointed the roses and the sun flower. Ino picked the best looking flowers and wrapped them nicely in a blue wrapper that is tied by a yellow and orange ribbon.

"so, who is it for?" Ino gave the bouquet of flowers. She knew who it was for, but it was so funny teasing his old crush into things like this.

Sasuke blushed. " it's for…" Sasuke didn't finish as she heard Ino giggling. The girl looked amused as the raven haired boy turned red as a tomato.

"why don't you go along. I bet Naruto's waiting for you." The Uchiha nodded and went on his way.

* * *

\\\ (((Hospital)))>>>/

'room 305…305' Sasuke repeated on and on in his mind as he looked for the room. '303, 304, ah…305' finally he reached the door. He grabbed the door knob and was going to open the door but he stopped when he heard noises. He just stood there trying to listen to the conversation.

"NO!" a voice said and Sasuke was sure that it was Naruto.

" it won't hurt… well maybe a bit." Another voice was heard and Sasuke was not sure who it was. He pressed his ear on the door to hear the voices more clearly. ' who the hell is Naruto talking with!'

" with that big! I bet I'll limp for a day or two with that!" Naruto said to the other person.

'big?' Sasuke thought. (Aha! Dirty thoughts!)

"Naruto…" the other said calmly.

" No, Sai! I won't do it!" the previous question of Sasuke was answered. ' Sai? What the hell is he doing to Naruto?' he clenched his fist in rage, but he didn't dare to open the door.

"what about if… I give you this."

" you bastard! Okay. I'll do it for the sake of ramen…"

' Naruto, he's tricking you and you gave in just like that! How could you!' Sasuke's world was crumbling down.

" just don't thrust it too hard, okay. And make it quick."

" I won't thrust it too hard but…" Sai trailed off and Sasuke was picturing Sai with a evil smirk on his face. "…it will be slow and make you scream."

" sadist… just go get into it already."

"ok…here it goes."

"Ahhhhhhh! Bastard! You said it won't hurt! Get it off of me!"

" it wasn't that bad at all. Hey don't pout like that… and ..can't believe you've finished the ramen that quick."

"liar… you said it won't hurt…"

"sorry." (! Is that really Sai?) " will you forgive me?"

" I'll forgive you if you do that thing to me again."

' do that thing?... again!' Sasuke's mind was really in a whirl of incredible thoughts and it was dirty, too.

" ok. Position your self."

" like this!... hey why are you always on top? Can't you do it with out being on the top!"

"hn. This is the way how it works, so don't argue with it."

' always on top! What the heck! They always do it.' Sasuke swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

" should I take my shirt off?"

"Yeah. It will be much better with out it. How is it, Naruto? Does it feel great."

"S-Sai…more" Naruto moaned under the touches of Sai. " lower."

"here?" asked Sai.

Loud moans could be heard from the outside. And it sounds like Naruto liked the things Sai is doing to him. ' That's it! I'm going in' with that in his mind, Sasuke grabbed the door knob and turned it. He pushed the door forcefully and it hit the wall with a loud thud.

" Sai! What are you doing to Naruto!"

" Sasuke!" the blond asked not even bothering to shove Sai off of him. " what are you doing here?"

" Naruto…" he looked at the blond then to Sai. He glared at him. ' if only glares could kill!'

" what do you mean ' doing to Naruto'? " Sai asked in monotone.

" how dare you! Denying that yo–"

" Sasuke, wanna have a massage?" Naruto interrupted.

" massage?" Sasuke was so confused now

" yes. Massage. You see, Sai here is a good massager."

" I thought you were… ma-making…" Sasuke stuttered.

" love?" Sai said plainly making the Uchiha flush in deep red.

"l-love? I wouldn't dare to do that to him!" Naruto pushed Sai to the side of the hospital bed.

" but you were making sounds… and sbout that b-big thing being t-th-thrusted ( is there such a word? I mean thrusted? Well never mind) in you making you limp…and…" Sasuke trailed off.

" big thing? Thrust? Ah!" Naruto said as a light bulb above his head lit up. " Sai was asked by the nurse to inject something to me coz she can't make me. And who the hell won't! seeing that big syringe there!" he pointed the syringe on the table. Sai took this chance to go.

" sorry… for doubting on you Naruto…" he gave Naruto the flowers he bought earlier this morning.

" that's ok." he glomped the Uchiha who stumbled to the floor.


End file.
